Who Am I?
by TheDragonGirls1414
Summary: When Zola loses her memory falling of a horse, Her friends promise to go to the ends of the Earth to help her.  This is my friends first story!


**Hi my name is Kayla and you may now me from my main channel XZOLAX. Well, I have made an account with my friends Sabastian, Taylor, and Jerica who help out with the fanfics we will be writing!**

**This story starts off with a flash back that explains the rest of the story :)**

**So please enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 1: Leap of Faith**

_Flash Back Shu's POV episode 7_

_"Well that was a brilliant piece of deduction from an amatuer detective. But far to late to make a difference." He whistled as soon as he had finished and out of nowhere, a golden colored, large horse came running towards us. It ran right past us and Salinas jumped on top of him._

_"I already have what I came for so I guess I should be leaving." He said with an evil grin. Threeof the soldiers pulled out their guns which was the first of a long run of mistakes._

_"Don't move or we'll shoot." Salinas just laughed at this._

_"What is that going to do?" Salinas smircked. One of them pulled the trigger missing him all together, but their goal was not to shoot him._

_"No, stop!" Zola yelled out. She realized what had just been done just as I did. They had startled the horse._

_As soon as the bullet hit the ground, the horse backed away, screaming as he was consumed by fear, and bucked Salinas right off his back. He then ran off toward the bushes he had been hiding in earlier._

_Salinas hit the ground with a hard thud, but was still relentless and tried to get up, being stopped by one of the many soldiers._

_"Let's go." A few soldiers walked away while pulling Salinas along with them. He flashed one last evil grin before allowing himself to be dragged away._

_"Thank you for your help." One of the soldiers bowed his head to Zola then walked away._

_"Would you be so kind as to help us find that horse?" The soldier that had asked about Legolas earlier that day asked. _

_"I bet I know how to find him." One of the remaining five soldiers said. He pointed his gun at the bushes and once again, shot._

_Immediatly the horse came running out but this time, you could tell he wasn't going to calm down so easy this time._

_He ran around wildly with no one able to stop him._

_"Do you see what you do! Why don't you think things through before doing them, especially trying to scare a horse out of hiding!" Zola yelled at the man who had shot his gun._

_"I didn't know he would go that crazy!" He said back._

_The horse must have heard both of their voices for he turned around and he came at both of them._

_"Look out!" Kluke yelled. But it was to late._

_After that everything happened very fast. The poor startled horse hit the soldier in the gut with his head causing the wind to be knocked out of him, and sending him almost 12 feet back before landing on the hard ground. He then turned around and before anyone had time to react, bucked Zola with all the strength and force he had, straight in the chest._

_She cried out as she fell back and hit the ground not even trying to get up again. _

_"Zola!" Kluke screamed. _

_"Don't move! He's scared enough, if any of us suddenly come into his field of vision he'll get worse." One of the Soldiers said. I looked over at Zola who was now coughing up blood. The soldier that had also been knocked down got up and grabbed the reins on the horse._

_"Calm down buddy, everythings alright." He said quietly and gently. Eventually the horse calmed down and was taken away._

_"Zola, Zola are you alright." I asked as we ran over to her. She was still coughing each time with blood coming out of her mouth. She was shaking and I could see her begin to cry. _

_I knelt down beside her and grasped her hand in mine. Kluke sat down next to her as well and put her hand on her head, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Shu, I think she broke her ribs." Kluke said gently putting her hand on the raised parts of Zola's chest and sides._

_"Your going to be okay. Alright? We're going to help you." I said fighting back tears myself. She nodded painfully at me then closed her eyes._

That was almost 1 year ago.

Ever since then Zola has been terrified of horses and will usually never go near them. But I mean, who could blame her? We were all pretty cautious around horses after that, always making sure they were as calm as could be.

Zola had needed surgery on her rib cage and ended up having to stay in the hospital for almost a month. The King of Jibral had actually come to see her and thanked all of us for helping catch the phony ghost. He had payed for Zola's medical bills and made sure she got the best treatment she could get. We were all extremly greatful as now she is up and it seems as if nothing had ever happened, except for she can't really bend foreward or back as easy and will sometimes wake up stiff in the morning.

"Shu are you coming?" Kluke asked walking over to where I was sitting. "Zola finished talking to the other Homerons so we can leave now."

"Yeah I'm coming." We walked for a good while before finally meeting up with the rest of our team. By the looks of it, they had been waiting for us for quiet a while.

"There you are! Where have you been, maro" Marumaro said as we walked up to them.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I said.

"It's fine Shu." Zola said walking over to me with the others following.

"Hey you guys! We found a way for you to get to where Logi's stationed but, I don't think you'll like it Zola." Homeron Junior called out to us.

"How?" Zola asked already knowing the answer, but not wanting to accept it.'

"Horse back."

"No, No I'm not going near another horse!" Zola said backing away from the horse that had joined him a few seconds later.

"It's okay. He's a very tame horse and it's very hard to startle him." Zola looked at the horse and backed away a bit again. Kluke then put her hand on Zola's shoulder.

"Don't worry. That horse went through a lot that night." Kluke said. Zola sighed then nodded her head slightly.

"Alright."

**Later**

"Are we almost there?" I asked.

"I think so." Kluke replied. I looked over at Zola who was riding a horse with Jiro, and I could see she was still slightly tensed up, but looked much more relaxed than she did.

"Are you alright Zola?" I asked.

"Well, not anymore." She replied as Jiro stopped the horse. We looked at what had stopped them and realized, we were going to have to use a bit of out jumping skills.

In front of us was a large log that was blocking are way.

"Up for a little jumping?" Bouquet asked. Bouquet has been riding horses since she was very small so jumping was sort of second nature. She rode up to the log and jumped easily over it.

"Come on!" She yelled. Kluke and I jumped over the log as well just not as gracefully as Bouquet and Marumaro had.

But before Zola and Jiro could jump we relized how painfully close we were to Logi's ship. And we realized he had spotted us.

"What do you guys think you doing here?" We looked up to see Gilliam soaring above us with Todd and Bishop close by. In the blink of an eye he had dissapeared then reappered right in front of Zola and Jiro's horse, again startling it.

The horse quickly stood on his hind legs causing both Zola and Jiro to fall off. He then jumped the log and ran off.

"Let's go, we did what we were told." And with that they flew off.

"Hey come back!" I yelled out but they were long gone.

I saw Jiro get up quickly and rush over to Zola who has yet to move.

"She's not waking up!" Jiro yelled to us. I immediatlydismounted the horse I had been riding and ran over to Jiro and Zola along with everyone else.

Kluke and I knelt next to her me next to Jiro.

"Don't move her." Jiro said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I think she hit her head." Kluke said. I nodded in agreement before running to the horse I had been riding and grabbed the communicator Homeron had given us.

"Hello is this Homeron?"

"Shu? What's the matter is something wrong?" He asked.

"Zola feel off her horse and we think she hit her head." I said as I ran back over to my friends.

"Is she awake?" He asked slightly panicked.

"No. We tried waking her up but she just won't wake up." I said looking at Zola. She had been so afraid to get on that horse and we told her nothing would happen.

"All right I'll be right there." He said. I heard him grab his keys and open and shut the door.

"Hurry." And with that I hung up.

**In the Hospital**

"How is she?" I asked when the doctor came out.

"She should be fine and can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you, can we see her?" Kluke asked**.**

"Of course." He said. He led us intoher room and my eyes were immediatly drawn to the bandages wrapped around her head. I let out a deep sigh before walking over to her.

"Zola?" I sat down next to her on her bed and she looked up at me with very tired ice blue eyes.

She moaned quietly in recodnistion.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine. But my head hurts." She said putting her hand to her head. "What happened?"

"You fell of the horse you were riding, and you hit your head pretty hard." I answered putting my hand on top of hers.

"Oh. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Who are you?" I think my heart just skipped a beat. Did she really just asked who I was? I looked back at my 4 other friends, their face filled with worry.

"It's me, Shu." I said.

"So if your Shu, are you, Jiro?" Zola said pointing to Jiro.

"Yes It's me. Do you know who we are?" Jiro asked sitting on the bed as well.

"Not really. Should I?" Kluke sighed then said, "We're your friends."

"I'm sorry but, I don't remember you." I looked over at the doctor who was standing in the doorway with a sad, guilty face.

"Why doesn't she remember us?" I asked. He sighed and walked over to us.

"Amnesia is very common with head injuries and memory will almost always come back on it's own."

"Almost always?" Kluke asked.

"Sometimes, it can be permenant." Kluke immediatly went over to Zola.

"I have one more question." Zola said. I went back over to her and asked, "What?"

"Who am I ?"

**We really** **hoped you liked it! Based on the idea it was actually really hard to put it into words but after this it shoul be much easier! XD**

**Review Please!**


End file.
